Spin the Wand
by OhShizNit
Summary: James and Sirius sneak massive amounts of firewhisky into the common room and madness ensues when Lily and some of her female friends show up. Eventual R/S with pretty much every other pairing thrown in for about five seconds.


A/N: Warning

**A/N: Warning! Parts of this fic are almost crack!fic material. If that's not your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave.**

**Basically, this is an insane one-shot that I've actually been writing since August of 07. I recently finished it and decided to post it. This fic is extremely dear to me because it consumed seven months of my life. When I finished it, I was struck with this sense of sadness because it was finally done and I recall thinking, "Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?"**

**Plot summary: James and Sirius sneak a whole ton of firewhisky into the common room and madness ensues when Lily and some of her female friends show up. **

**Due to the nature of the fic, there are a lot of pairings in this. There's James/Lily, James/Sirius (for like five seconds), James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, OC/OC, but I promise you that it WILL end up being Remus/Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! As much as I'd like to own Sirius, he doesn't belong to me. Remus, James, and Lily don't belong to me either. Linda doesn't belong to me either. However, I do co-own April and Lizzie.**

**Spin the Wand**

Remus Lupin stretched out on the soft red comforter in the 6th years Gryffindor dormitory, and buried his nose even further into the book he was currently devouring. It was a late Friday evening during Christmas Holiday, and for the moment, he was all alone in the dormitory. His chubby little friend, Peter Pettigrew, had gone home to his family for Christmas, leaving the other three Marauders at Hogwarts. Both James and Remus's families had wanted them to come home, but they would have felt terrible leaving Sirius on his own during the break. His family hadn't wanted him to come home, and he was less than inclined to want to go back anyway. He hated the Black family home. Remus recalled late nights they'd spent in the common room over the last year, just the two of them where Sirius had confessed the horror stories of his home life to Remus. It was the closest he had ever seen the normally quite strong boy come to crying. It was completely unlike Sirius and it had frightened Remus. He had held the dark haired boy in his arms and whispered soothing words in his ear to chase away the demons as Sirius muttered tales about Cruciatus Curses and psychotic mothers.

Remus was pulled out of his reverie by the sounds of a commotion going on down in the common room. He could hear shouts and loud thumps. One voice distinctly reached his ears. Sirius was yelling about something or another. He and James must be back from whatever adventure they had snuck off to. Earlier that evening. Sirius had announced that he was bored, and he and James put together a conniving plan to rid him of his boredom. Remus suspected it had something to do with Hogsmeade. They had invited him along, but he had declined, claiming that he wanted a night of relaxation. The full moon had been a few days ago, and he was still recovering from the effects of it.

He heard Sirius shout again. Putting his book down, he jumped off the bed and hurried down the stairs into the cozy, warm firelight of the common room. The sight that greeted him was an amusing one indeed. Sirius and James stood in the middle of the common room, bottle upon bottle of firewhisky surrounding them. Sirius noticed Remus standing in the doorway and grinned at him mischievously. "Come on down here Moony. We got loads of firewhisky! Drink up!"

"Sirius Black, where on earth did you get all this?" Remus pretended to scowl at him, but the corners of his mouth tugged upwards, giving him away.

"It was easy. Prongs and I discovered a new passageway into Hogsmeade. We just went in, got what we wanted, and came back. No harm, no foul."

"Whose idea was it?" Remus frowned at them both.

"Prongs!" "Padfoot!" James and Sirius answered at the same time. They grinned at each other and burst out laughing. Remus soon joined in and walked over to them. "Here, Moony. Have some firewhisky." Sirius slung his arm loosely around Remus's shoulders and thrust a firewhisky into his hands. Remus could catch a faint hint of the alcohol on Sirius's breath and could tell from his even more carefree than normal attitude that he'd already dipped into the drink.

"I really don't think I should, Padfoot. Someone's got to stay sober and make sure you two don't do anything _really _stupid. Besides, you look like you've already drunk more than enough for all of us. " He eyed James wearily. "Both of you do." He shrugged Sirius's arm away from him.

Sirius took this as a personal affront and grabbed Remus by the shoulders and gave him a piercing look with his steely grey eyes. His bottom lip pouted at Remus naughtily. "Please, Remmie. For me."

Remus stared into his eyes a moment and then rolled his eyes as he raised the glass to his lips and took a hearty swig. He smiled dreamily as the liquid burned its' way down the back of his throat. For some reason, she suddenly felt much happier. Delighted by the fact that the smaller Marauder had taken a drink, Sirius smiled cheerfully and grabbed his own glass and took a large drink out of it. He carried it over to the couch where James was sitting, nursing his own glass. The two toasted each other and took great mouthfuls. Remus chuckled at them. He certainly would have to keep an eye on them tonight or they were liable to pass out drunk. He really shouldn't drink anymore. Although…one more sip couldn't hurt, could it? He took another swig and felt the warmth spread throughout him. He could get used to that kind of feeling.

Hearing the portrait hole swing open, Remus looked over the edge of his glass to see a foursome of girls coming through. He recognized them immediately. It was their fellow sixth year, Lily Evans, and her entourage of friends. They were giggling and chattering on about whatever it was that girls chatted about, but stopped when they noticed the three boys and the massive amounts of alcohol sitting on the table. Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the tipsy James and Sirius on the couch who had failed to notice the girls' entrance. Her eyes flicked over to Remus and her gaze softened. She and Remus had been friends for a very long time. They were both considered the "intellectuals" of the year, and that had brought them close together. There was a good chance that they would end up as Head Boy and Head Girl together when they were in their seventh year.

"Remmie, what's going on here?" Lily asked him.

"Lily! When'd joo get 'ere?" Sirius called tipsily at her from his place on the couch. "Ha' some firewhisky."

Remus glanced at the drunk Sirius before he answered Lily. "Ignore him, he's just a tad bit drunk. The two of them managed to sneak some firewhisky from Hogsmeade and have been imbibing it ever since." He noticed two of her three friends sneaking glances at the alcohol. The other one looked loftily in the other direction, as if she were determined that if she didn't look at it, it would just go away. "All four of you, please have some if you'd like. They got enough for the entire school and then some."

"Are you sure?" The shortest of the four asked, a petite blonde with a giggly voice. Remus strained his mind to remember who she was. She was in Gryffindor, but she was a seventh year, so they'd never had any classes together. He finally remembered that they'd been introduced once by Lily a long time ago. Her name was Linda Gaberson and she was the heartthrob of the entire seventh year, perhaps the entire school. Looking over at her ensemble of a pair of tight black jeans and a low cut hot pink shirt, Remus didn't wonder why. Her outfits left nothing to the imagination. That was the reason why every guy in school wanted to date her. However, she was very selective of whom she would go out with. He remembered Lily whispering to him that her sights were currently set on Sirius, but Sirius remained far from her grasp. For some reason, he'd always resisted the blonde's pursuits and tried to dissuade her advances. He wanted nothing to do with her besides being casual acquaintances. Peter, who had been asking her out for three years, had nearly blown his head off when he found out that Sirius wouldn't date her.

"Go ahead," Remus moved aside so that they would have a clear path to the burning alcohol.

"Awesome!" the youngest of the bunch decreed as she hurried past Remus, giving him a wink as she passed by, to grab a glass. Remus definitely knew who she was. She was a fifth year named April Cohen who was widely known for her vivacious attitude. She was tiny and petite, but had been known to stare down seventh year boys who were over a foot taller than her. The flaming red hair only added to the appearance of being a she-devil. She had dated James for a two month span last year, but they had broken up on amicable terms when they realized that they were both too fierce tempered to be in a relationship with each other. She grabbed her bottle and then bounced over to the couch where she plopped down next to James. "Hey, Jamie! How ya been?"

"April!" He draped his arm around her and scooted up close to her. "I've been good. You been up to much? Seeing anyone?" He dropped his head on her shoulder and peered up at her with slightly clouded hazel eyes.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "James Potter, you are drunk!"

"Am not! I'm just feeling very happy and friendly!"

"Well be friendly with someone else. Like Linda. Linda, get over here! James needs some company!" The red-head called to her blonde companion and jumped out of the seat so her friend could sit down next to the very amorous James Potter.

She bounced-Remus noticed that she bounced more than anything else- back over to Lily, Remus, and the other girl, grabbing two glasses on her way. She thrust the one glass into Lily's hand and the other glass at the other girl. "Drink up! It's REALLY good!"

Lily eyed it warily. "I shouldn't. I mean…drinking is against the rules. We could get into major trouble."

"C'mon, Evans! Live a little!" Sirius had gotten up from his seat on the couch next to James and Linda, who had been creeping closer and closer to him. He grinned at Lily and took a deep swig from his own glass.

"Well, it's only one glass. I suppose it couldn't do any harm." Lily tentatively raised the glass to her lips and took a sip, and then raised the glass higher to drink more.

Sirius clapped her on the back and beamed. "That's the spirit!" He turned his attention to the sullen girl who was their companion and smirked at her. "And what about you? You gonna have some? I'd hate to have brought it all the way from Hogsmeade and not have you enjoy it."

The girl turned a deep shade of scarlet at his comment and blustered. "I'd really like to…it's just…I can't." She gestured at something on the front of her shirt. Remus glanced down and saw a Prefect's badge pinned on the light pink wool of her sweater. Ah…so that's why she looked so uncomfortable when she saw all the drinking. She was a prefect. She knew that she was supposed to report this to Professor McGonagall, but she didn't want to ruin everyone's fun and get her friends in trouble. He was a Prefect too, and he'd never even thought about it.

Sirius gave her a sympathetic smile, and her blush deepened when he looked at her with those deep, grey eyes and the long, thick eyelashes. "Well…" He put an arm around her and placed his hand on her opposite shoulder and leaned closer, as if confiding a deep secret. "I won't tell if you don't." He gave her an award-winning smile and he could see the girl visibly melt.

April sidled up to her and giggled at her friend. "C'mon, Lizzie, have a bit of fun. You never do anything outrageous. You gotta loosen up!" She wiggled her hips and shimmied in an attempt to look like she was "loosened up". It didn't have quite the desired effect since she only looked silly, but in a very good way. Her auburn hair had fanned out and then fallen loosely onto the forest green fabric of her hoodie, and Remus could finally understood why James had dated her. The bright, vibrancy of her hair reflected the wild and crazy personality.

"April, I think you're having more than enough fun for both of us." However, "Lizzie" didn't look quite as certain as she had before.

Sirius slipped his arm more so around her so that his arm dangled in front of her. "Look, my best friend Remus here took something to drink. He's a Prefect and a strict rule lover most of the time. If he can have a drink, then so can you. We're all just going to have a bit of fun." She looked up at Remus and he saw something flicker in her pretty brown eyes. She smiled at him and he shyly smiled back. He wasn't used to girls smiling at him when Sirius and James were around.

"I guess if he drinks, I'll drink." With that said, she quickly took a large drink from her glass and her eyes glazed over slightly as the liquid hit her taste buds. "God, that's good!" She quickly took another drink.

Lily and April laughed earnestly at that and Lily said, "Our ickle prefect is drinking! Who'd have ever supposed it would happen?!"

Their friend glared at them, but stopped when she noticed Remus looking at her. Her cheeks turned a very dainty pink. Sirius must have noticed because he quickly removed his arm from around her and turned to her two red-headed companions. "Ladies, I think James and Linda need some supervision over on the couch." It was true. James and Linda were sitting very close together and she was leaning forward so the swell of her breasts could be seen over the top of her shirt. To the casual observer, it would have looked like she was completely and utterly interested in James, but Sirius noticed her eyes glancing over at him every few minutes. He didn't like it when girls tried to get close to him by getting close to his friends. He thought it was a dirty tactic. That's why it became a very handy moment when he offered his arm to Lily and April to lead them over to the couch. It would get Remus and Lizzie alone, since it was obvious that the girl was interested in him, and would also get Linda away from James.

After Sirius had led the two other girls away (and put Lily on one side of James, and himself and April in between Linda and James), Remus turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. She smiled at him and properly introduced herself to him. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth Rizzo." She stuck her hand out for him to shake and he took it. He couldn't help noticing that she had very soft hands.

"Remus Lupin," He held her hand a few seconds longer than he should have and she smiled demurely. "I heard April call you Lizzie. Do you go by Lizzie?"

Elizabeth snorted as she took another sip of her firewhisky. "That's just April. She's insane, but she's my best friend. She refuses to call me Elizabeth because she thinks it sounds 'old fashioned' and insists on calling me Lizzie. I don't care for the name much, but it makes April happy, so I put up with it. I much prefer being called Elizabeth."

"Well, Elizabeth it is then!" Remus grinned slightly. She glanced down at the floor briefly and he saw her blush softly. He felt something lift in his heart. He'd never had a girl show interest in him before when Sirius had already flirted with her. He was good looking enough, but he didn't have the dashing good looks and sex appeal that James and Sirius had. They had fallen into an awkward silence, and he decided to try and continue a conversation with this pretty girl in front of him. "Umm…so…I've never seen you before. Are you a sixth year?"

She looked thankful that he'd started up the conversation again. "I'm a seventh year with Linda. I'm turning eighteen in January."

"Oh, well that's cool. I'm a sixth year with Sirius, whom you've already met." He referenced the arm-around-the-shoulder incident before.

"Yeah. He seems like a…friendly guy." She ran a hand through her thick, wavy brown hair nervously, almost dislodging the fluffy pink scrunchie in her hair.

Remus laughed at that. "He can be a bit of a ladies man when he wants to be, but it's only because he's so used to girls throwing themselves at his feet." As he said this, he felt a prickle of anger. He didn't know why, but it had always bothered him when he saw Sirius flirting with girls left and right.

"I noticed." She smiled faintly at him and ran her fingers through her hair again; it was obviously a nervous habit. This time, however, a glimmer of metal and color fell from her wrist and landed on the floor. They both dropped down immediately to pick it up. Their hands reached it at the same time and his gently covered hers. He hastily pulled back and she picked up the bracelet that had slipped. "My charm bracelet," she whispered softly. "The clasp must have unhooked."

"Here, let me put it back on for you." Remus said. They were both still crouched on the ground, and they were very close together. She nodded and held her hand out for him. He reached over and laid his palm over hers and put his other hand on the bottom. Gently, he turned her hand over so the bracelet fell into his palm. He took her hand and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and fastened the clasp. After fastening it, his hand lingered on her wrist a moment before he took his hand back. They smiled shyly at one another, both obviously interested in the other one. He saw something flicker in her eyes again and he leaned forward just a little bit. She unconsciously licked her lips, anticipating what was coming. He was just about to lean in and kiss her when Sirius's voice broke through their little cloud of happiness.

"Hey, Remus? Why are you on the floor kissing Elizabeth?"

There was a squeal and he heard someone jump up from the couch. "LIZZIE?! ARE YOU KISSING REMUS?!"

They both grabbed the firewhisky's they'd placed on the ground, and stood up, visibly annoyed at the interruption "My bracelet broke. I wasn't kissing him!" Remus heard her mutter under her breath. "No thanks to you, April."

April seemed completely oblivious to what had been going on. She went over to Elizabeth and attached herself to the brunette's arm and started dragging her towards the couch. "Lizzie, I want you to come over here and sit down next to _me._" Elizabeth cast Remus a helpless look and allowed herself to be dragged to the couch by her best friend. April practically pushed Elizabeth down on the couch next to James and then sat down next to her, right next to Sirius. In the few minutes that Elizabeth had been talking to Remus, April and Linda seemed to have both finish their first glasses and were almost done with their second ones. Linda was already very buzzed, and April had joined Sirius and James in their state of being drunk. The girl was obviously a lightweight.

Remus followed behind Elizabeth and April and took a seat next to Lily. He had finished his firewhisky and decided to take a second one. He saw Sirius cock an eyebrow at him when he did. Remus just raised both his eyebrows at Sirius in a 'what?' gesture. So he had a second one. Was that really a crime? Sirius and James were already on their fourth ones. He was interrupted by a high-pitched giggle. Linda had finally ended up next to Sirius and she was making the most of this. Elizabeth had just said something that the blonde had found hysterical and she was laughing and giggling. Remus wondered if she really thought it was all that funny, or if she had just found it a perfect advantage to lean over Sirius, giving him a face full of cleavage, to squeal at Elizabeth. From the annoyed look on his face, Remus guessed that Sirius thought it was the second one.

Sirius turned towards April, and in doing so, turned his back on Linda. He placed his arm loosely around the red haired girls shoulder, loose enough that she could push him off easily if she wanted to. She didn't. Remus watched as he leaned his head down to whisper something in her ear. She smiled wickedly and then turned to look at him and nodded. Remus wanted to laugh as he noticed Linda glare at her young friend. He knew that if April didn't remove herself from Sirius in the next few seconds, she'd have hell to pay later. She obviously didn't get the message. Remus really didn't care. James had struck up a conversation with Elizabeth, so he was unable to talk to her again. He really did think she was fascinating. He had barely spoken to her at all, but he had still felt some kind of connection when his hand touched hers for the first time.

"Yoohoo? Remmie?" He snapped out of his daydream and noticed Lily waving her hand in his face. She'd been trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, Lil?" He smiled apologetically and sat up to face her.

"Nothing, you just had this really dreamy look on your face and you were kinda staring off into space." You could always count on Lily to be blunt and straight to the point. "You got something on your mind?"

"No, not really. Just thinking about…someone." His eyes unconsciously drifted to Elizabeth, and she glanced up at him at the same moment. The corners of her mouth surged upwards when she caught his eye and she smiled at him sweetly. He returned the smile.

Lily must have noticed the little interaction between them, because she turned to look at Elizabeth, and then back at Remus. "Ooooooooooh. Someone. A girl. Elizabeth." She spoke softly enough that only Remus could hear her.

Remus contemplated lying at first, but he knew Lily would be able to tell it was a lie. He nodded his head discreetly and whispered, "Yeah. Is she seeing anyone?"

"Nope. She started dating Richard Longbottom, you know… Frank's older brother, in her fifth year, but they broke up in the middle of last year. She's single now. Why? You thinking of asking her out."

"No!" Remus answered quickly. A little too quickly. "I would just like to get to know her and not have to worry about a boyfriend taking it the wrong way."

"Riiiiiight." Lily scoffed. "And I want to date Potter here because he's charming."

At the mention of his name in relation to Lily and dating, James turned around quickly. "Eh? You're finally considering going out with me, Evans? I knew you'd finally come around!"

Lily scowled at him. "No, Potter. I do not want to date you, and nor will I ever. You are the last person on earth I would ever want to date. If some evil wizard wiped out all of mankind and it was up to you and me to repopulate the earth, humanity would disappear! Does that tell you how much I do NOT want to date you?! I do not want to date you! Get that through your thick skull, if that's possible!"

She turned back to Remus, but he was staring at her. "What?"

"That was a little bit harsh, Lily. I think you could go a little bit more easy on him next time. Please?"

She frowned at Remus and then shook her head. "I'm sorry Remus. It's these damn drinks! I'm on my third one, and it's going to my head."

"You're such a girl, Lily. Getting drunk off of three firewhiskys! You're almost as bad as, April!" Remus smirked at her as he finished the last of his drink. He thought about it for a second and reached for another one.

"First off, I am NOT drunk! I am just a bit intoxicated. And you're sitting her drinking like a fish, so you'll soon be joining me!" Lily retorted.

Remus glared mockingly at her. "My Great-Grandma Marie was from France, so I'm just a natural drinker. I can drink and drink and drink and never get drunk."

"Wrong, Remmie," Sirius called from his seat. He looked up from April, whom he had been having quite the whispered conversation with, and grinned at Remus. "It was your Great-Great-Grandma Sophie who was from France, and even then, she was born in London. She just happened to move to Paris when she was nine."

Remus pondered this a minute and realized that Sirius was right. He looked up at Sirius, bewildered. "How did you know all that?"

"I spent Christmas Break with you in third year. The day after the full moon when you were resting, you mum sat down with me and told me your entire family history over a cup of hot chocolate and biscuits."

Remus burst out laughing. He wasn't surprised by it. His mum was very proud of their family history. "Sorry 'bout that"

He returned to his and Lily's conversation. "So yeah…natural drinker." He took a deep drink of his firewhisky to prove it.

Lily snorted. "Well, Mr. Natural Drinker, you just spilled a bit of your drink all over your shirt."

Remus glanced down, and sure enough, he had dribbled a bit of the alcohol onto the front of his grey long sleeve t-shirt. "Ah bugger!" He set his drink down and jumped up. "I'm gonna go change shirts. I'll be back in a minute."

He ran up to the dormitory and pulled the soiled shirt off and tossed it into his trunk. He dug through his trunk to find a clean shirt. After he'd put on a plain white t-shirt, he went to shut his trunk when something caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out an amber colored button up shirt that his mother had given him for his birthday. He'd never worn it before, but Sirius had sworn up and down that he'd look great in it. He'd claimed that it was the exact same color as Remus's eyes. When Remus had refused to try the shirt on for him, Sirius had been so bold as to take Remus's shirt off and tell him he wouldn't let him get near any of his other shirts until Remus tried the amber one on. He'd finally put it on to satisfy Sirius. He remembered the look in Sirius's eyes when he'd tried it on, and he felt himself blush. He felt a warm tingling sensation in his stomach when he thought of that day. After Remus had changed back into his old clothes, he and Sirius had gone off to the lakeshore and splashed around. When they were sure no one was looking, Sirius had changed into Padfoot and they'd laid there on the grass, Remus absentmindedly stroking Padfoot's side. It had been a good day.

Remus snapped out of his reverie. Why was he feeling like this when he thought about _Sirius_? Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he pulled the shirt on over his white t-shirt and slammed the trunk shut. He turned to the mirror that Sirius had insisted that they hang up in the dormitory and admired the way he looked. The shirt really did bring out his eyes. He definitely liked the way it felt against his arms. He was certain that Sirius…no, he clenched his eyes shut to rid the image from his mind….Elizabeth would like the way he looked in it. Elizabeth, not Sirius.

He hurried back down to the common room and had to stifle a laugh at what he saw. Seeing that a new seat had opened up, Linda had moved down to occupy Remus's old seat, obviously annoyed at being ignored by Sirius. When she moved, Sirius scooted down so that he was now the one on the end of the couch, up against the armrest. However, a very sloshed April had moved so that she was sitting on Sirius's lap with her legs stretched out in Elizabeth's lap and her feet resting in James's lap. She was gesturing vividly as she tried to carry on a conversation with the three of them. However, she seemed to have quite a bit of difficulty getting the words she wanted to say to come out. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Sirius's arms wrapped loosely around her waist, keeping her in place on his lap. He hoped Sirius wasn't playing one of his mind games with her. He didn't know April very well, but from what he'd heard from James last year, she was a nice girl and he'd hate to see her get hurt by his best friend.

Looking at Elizabeth, he smiled automatically. She had a scowl etched on her face as she stared her very drunk companion who was perched on everyone's laps. Apparently, she didn't approve of April's behavior.

Suddenly, he heard someone squeal and noticed April getting up off of Sirius. "Remus!" She stumbled over to him, tripping at the last second, and falling into him, but he caught her and steadied her. She hung onto his arm. "Remus! I want you to come over here and sit next to my _bestest_ friend in the whole wide world, Lizzie. I think you two will really get along!"

Remus allowed himself to be dragged over, all the while explaining, "April, we've met already. Elizabeth is a very nice girl." He looked up as he said that and looked at Elizabeth. She smiled at him.

"Damn right! She's the nicest girl ever!" She pushed Remus down on the couch so he was seated next to Elizabeth and Sirius. She paused when she realized that she'd just given him the only empty spot on this end of the couch. The only other place to sit was down by Linda, and she didn't want to sit there. She'd have to sit on someone again. Remus could see her mentally figuring out who to sit on. She was saved the effort when Sirius reached up and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Remus quickly glanced down at the other end of the couch, and even though she seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in her conversation with Lily, he'd seen Linda faintly scowl at that. He really didn't want to be up in the girls dorm later that evening. Linda was sure to be furious at April for flirting with the guy she'd had her sights on.

Turning his attention back to his end of the couch, he realized that he was right next to Elizabeth and she was looking at him curiously. His knee accidentally touched hers, and he quickly moved it. He blushed and smiled at her. "I really hope April knows that Linda is shooting her death glares. She better watch what she drinks the next few days or she's likely to end up with neon pink hair and green skin. Although…pink goes good with green." He sat up straighter, and his knee touched hers again, but this time, he didn't move.

Elizabeth laughed and looked at April who was currently twisting a strand of Sirius's hair around her finger and touching it. "Yeah, she knows exactly what she's doing. It's not so much that April is flirting with Sirius that pisses Linda off, but that she's doing it to piss Linda off. They had a huge row last week about him. Linda doesn't really like him and just wants to date him so that she can say that she managed to snare dreamy Sirius Black. April's had a genuine crush on him since her first year and doesn't want Linda to use him like that because she says it's just not right. Although, I don't think that April should be preaching about morals since she's flirting with him when _she already has a boyfriend!_" This last bit was directed at the girl in question, who stopped whispering to Sirius and looked up at her best friend and scowled.

"Oh, come off it, Lizzie! I'm not doing anything wrong! Besides, David isn't supposed to be back until tomorrow morning anyway! He's the one who went off and left me alone for Christmas, not the other way around!" April was quite upset by now, and her cheeks were flushed red with anger. She was glaring at Elizabeth, who glared right back at her. Lily, Linda, and James, who had joined the other two girls in conversation had stopped talking and were staring at the showdown.

"You're drunk, April. You're drunk and you're going to make a fool out of yourself. You better be glad that David isn't here, because if he were in his right mind, he'd dump you on the spot." They continued to glare at each other.

There was an uncomfortable silence, finally broken by James speaking up, "You're seeing someone?"

April took her eyes off of Elizabeth and blushed at James. "Yeah. David Thomas. We've been seeing each other since start of term."

"Oh." That was all James could say. There was another uncomfortable pause. Finally, a bright idea must have occurred to James because he attempted to snap his fingers (but couldn't because he was so sloshed), and declared. "I've got a great idea! We're all really drunk, and what do really drunk people do? They play games that they shouldn't and will regret in the morning!" This earned an uneasy laugh from everyone else. He turned to Lily and asked her, "Hey Evans, what's that one Muggle game called where you spin something and you have to kiss who it lands on? Spin the Wand?"

"It's called Spin the Bottle, James, and I think it's a great idea!" Lily agreed enthusiastically, something she would never have done if she were sober. However, she'd gone on to have a fourth drink and was perfectly trashed. In fact, the only two who seemed even the least bit sober were Remus and Elizabeth, and Remus definitely felt very buzzed and knew he would be drunk if he had another firewhisky. Elizabeth seemed perfectly lucid and he suspected that she'd stopped drinking after her first drink.

They all agreed that playing Spin the Bottle would be an excellent idea and the utmost of fun at a time like this. Lily had pulled her wand out and sent all the couches and tables flying to the side of the room so they'd have a space to sit down in. Seating themselves in mostly boy/girl order (Lily and Linda ended up sitting next to each other), and James, who had always been good at Transfiguration, transfigured a quill into a bottle.

"So who'll go first and how do you play?" Sirius asked excitedly. He was seated in between April and Elizabeth and he was impatient for something to distract them. He could literally feel the tension between them, and his position of sitting in between them was a perilous one. He quickly thought about April. Did he really care if she had a boyfriend? No. Neither one of them was flirting with the other in any real seriousness. It was mostly just drunken banter. They knew that they'd have their kicks and laughs tonight to annoy Linda and in the morning they'd go back to being simple acquaintances. He thought she was cute and she was certainly fun to be with, but he didn't harbor any sentimental feelings towards her. Those, he was saving for someone else.

He was brought out of his thoughts when James piped up. "Uh…is Sirius the only one who doesn't know how to play, or are we all a bunch of ignorant witches and wizards?" He waited for the answer.

"Eh…my gran was a Muggle, but she never told me about this game," April replied.

"My dad's a Muggle, but I've never heard him mention this before," Elizabeth followed up. It turned out that Lily was the only Muggle born and the only one who really knew how to play.

"Lily, what are the rules?" James asked her.

Lily smiled at him. She liked it when he called her Lily instead of Evans. "You spin the bottle and you have to kiss whoever it points to." This made Sirius grin widely. He loved kissing. Lily saw his grin and smirked at him. "The thing is, you have to kiss whoever it lands on. No matter who they are…or what gender they are." There was a collective gasp from everyone. This game was sure to be interesting! Lily hurried to add. "And none of that flimsy peck on the lips kinda stuff either. You have to really kiss and it's gotta be good."

There was a momentary pause as everyone took that in. James finally broke the silence (again!), "I want to go first."

"'Atta boy, James!" Sirius reached in front of April and clapped James on the back. "Which lucky lady will win your snog?"

"I don't know, but she's a lucky lady indeed," James winked at Lily and reached out to spin the bottle. It spun around and around, zooming past everyone. It eventually started to slow down…Linda…Remus…Lizzie…Sirius. Sirius.

The two best friends looked up at each other, horror etched on their faces. They had to kiss _each other_?! That went beyond disgusting.

Sirius stammered. "I…I…don't want to kiss you!"

Lily smirked. "Should of thought about that before you decided to play. Now, c'mon boys, I want to see a decent snog out of you two."

April scooted back so that James could move over next to Sirius. James felt a funny, squirmy feeling in his stomach at the thought of kissing Sirius. This was a nightmare gone from bad to worse. He'd wanted the bottle to land on someone like Linda or Lily. Definitely not Sirius.

Sirius leaned forward slightly and just as he got closer to James's face he turned to look at everyone else and fixed them with a death glare. "Whatever happens in this circles stays in this circle! Got that?"

"Stop delaying and kiss him already!" Linda yelled at him.

He glared at her and turned back to look at James. They both grimaced and slowly, cautiously leaned forward so their lips just barely touched. Leaning into it, Sirius gave James a proper kiss on the lips. He heard a catcall behind him, and gestured his hand at April to shut up. Getting more and more into this, he reached up and put his hands on the side of James's face. James reacted by doing the same. This wasn't too bad after all. They just had to not think about who they were kissing and they were fine.

Finally, a minute later they both pulled away. They stared at each other, distaste written on their faces. Sirius wrinkled his nose at James.

"So how was it?" Linda ventured to ask.

They were silent before Sirius answered, "James, you're not a bad kisser, but I don't EVER want to do that again!"

"Same here!"

"So now what? Who spins next?" Sirius asked Lily.

"You do. They kissee becomes the kisser."

"Alright, but I swear to god that if it lands on James again, I'll throw myself off the astronomy tower!" He spun the bottle in the opposite direction that James had and watched as it whirled around. For a second it looked like it was going to land on himself, but it gave one last final push and landed on Elizabeth. He looked up at her and noticed her face was a bright crimson color. He caught her eye and she turned even more red, if that were possible. He smiled reassuringly at her and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't bite." He winked at her. "Not unless you want me to, that is." That managed to pull a laugh out of her and she loosened up. She moved closer to him and before she could protest, he leaned in and kissed her. She made a squeak of protest at being kissed so suddenly, but then relaxed into him. Sirius had to admit one thing. This was definitely better than kissing James. At least she was a girl.

The kiss went on only a little bit longer than his kiss with James had, but when he pulled away from her, he winked at her again. She turned fire engine red and reached for the bottle before anyone could say a word. She closed her eyes as it spun and crossed her fingers. When she heard the whizzing sound of the bottle against the floor stop, she opened her eyes and followed the direction the bottle was pointing in. It was pointing straight at Remus. She looked at him, eyes wide. She'd been hoping it would land on him.

Remus was delighted. He was finally getting to kiss Elizabeth, something he'd been interrupted at earlier that evening. When Sirius was kissing her, he'd felt a jealous pang go through his heart. There was still that little voice in the back of his head that asked him who he was really jealous of, but he told it to shut up. He scooted over to Elizabeth and took her hands into his. He looked her in the eyes to see if it was ok if they went ahead with it. She blushed and nodded her head. They both leaned in at the same time and gently kissed. It was very sweet and tender and elicited an "aww!" from Lily.

He had been expecting fireworks, or at the very least sparks, to go off in his head when he kissed Elizabeth. After all, he'd been feeling interested in her all evening and she was really the perfect kind of girl for him. Studious and law abiding and caring. She was certainly very pretty, too. However, nothing happened when he kissed her. It was very nice kissing her, but he didn't feel anything. It was as if he were kissing just any other girl. It was just a kiss, nothing more. No connection whatsoever.

Perhaps they just weren't going as far as they could with it. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She reached up and placed her hands on the back of his neck. He felt himself blush as he deepened it once more, but he was determined to find out the truth. He could tell she was a bit surprised at his actions, but she didn't put up a protest.

Eventually, they pulled apart from lack of oxygen. Her face was flushed and he could tell that his was probably a very deep shade of magenta also. Everyone was staring at them.

"Wow." Sirius was the first to comment. "That was definitely intense. Certainly put mine to shame."

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus mumbled as he prepared to spin the bottle. Even after he'd completely snogged her, he still didn't feel anything of the romantic variety for Elizabeth. He took a deep breath to clear his head as he waited for the bottle to stop. It finally did with the end facing opposite him. April.

He looked up at the petite red head. She was staring at the bottle as if it had grown a second head. She crawled across the circle so that she was sitting right next to him, and as he kissed her, it was exactly the same as kissing Elizabeth…only more minty.

After they'd finished their kiss, April went back to her seat and rubbed her hands together, anticipating who she'd have to kiss next. She grinned wickedly as the bottle spun faster and faster and then slower and slower. It eventually stopped on the bespectacled boy next to her. James. Her hazel eyes, which matched his almost exactly, widened as she realized that the bottle was demanding that she kiss the boy she had once dated.

Linda snickered when she saw the bottle land on James. "Now you two actually have experience snogging each other, so you better make it good!"

April shot her a withering glance and then turned back to look at James. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, April. You wanna go all out for old times sake?"

She rolled her eyes in an 'I-don't-care' kind of way and answered, "Why not? We can chalk it up to us both being drunk." She moved so that she was sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They leaned close and pressed their mouths together. Sirius, who had often thought that that they made a cute couple, was reminded of the time last year when he'd walk in on them during a "study date" when they were in the same position as they currently were. They might not have gotten along very well at times, but they certainly both had the art of snogging down. Looking back at them, he could see nothing had changed.

April finally pulled away from James and climbed down off his lap. "Well that was exactly the same as it-" She paused and seemed to be running her tongue around her mouth. She looked at James incredulously. "Bastard!"

"What?!" He smiled at her, feigning innocent.

"You stole my gum!" He blew an insolent peppermint bubble at her and her jaw dropped. Everyone else burst into laughter.

"Wow, James, you definitely have nerve. Even I wouldn't have risked doing that!" Sirius chuckled. April glared at him, mumbling something under her breath about how James always stole her gum and why couldn't he just buy his own damn gum?!

"Would you just spin already?" Remus moved the game along. James rolled his eyes at Remus and spun the bottle. James followed the spinning bottle with his eyes and couldn't contain his excitement when it landed on a certain Lily Evans.

"Yes!!" He grinned and faced Lily, excitement written all over his face. He'd had the hugest crush on her since any of them could remember. Even when he dated other girls, he'd always liked Lily. However, no matter how many times he asked her out, she always turned him down. She thought he was an arrogant prat. Remus had never told James, but he thought she had a point. He did have a tendency to be a bit conceited and act like a jerk. He was one of Remus's best friends though, so he'd never said anything. James was currently grinning stupidly at Lily and practically bouncing in place. Lily looked mildly excited, yet disgusted at the same time. "C'mon Lily! You have to kiss me now!"

Lily sighed and replied, "I suppose I do, don't I? Very well then." Without any warning, she grabbed James by the front of his shirt and yanked him towards her, smashing her mouth against his. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he relaxed and inched closer to her. Her hands stopped gripping his shirt and moved up to tangle themselves in his already messy hair. He put his arms around her waist and rested his hands gently against her back. The other five teens stared at them in shock. Lily Evans, who had persistently refused to go out with him, was now playing a rousing game of tonsil hockey with James Potter. If they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, they would never have believed it. Getting even more into their passionate kiss, Lily pressed herself closer to James so there wasn't an inch of space between them.

Pulling apart briefly for air, they both panted slightly and then went right back to snogging. Sirius rolled his eyes at them and declared, "Enough you two! If you want to snog each other's faces off, you can do that later. Right now, we're playing a game though. Lily, if you'd please."

Lily glared fiercely at Sirius, although not as much as James did. After idolizing her for years, he was going to enjoy every second he had of making out with Lily Evans. He was about to say something to Sirius, but Lily pushed him away slightly so she could spin the bottle. James glared even harder at Sirius.

Lily's scowl changed into a grimace when the bottle ended up pointing at Sirius. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Lily was fine and all, but he wasn't James. He had absolutely no interest in Lily Evans. He shifted uncomfortably on the pillow he'd recently gotten to sit up against. James was going to kill him for this. Lily rolled her eyes as she crawled over to him and sat down next to him. She glared at him and they both leaned forward and kissed each other chastely. They broke apart as soon as they could possibly get away with it. Lily scowled at him again and he stuck his tongue out at her defiantly. Lily moved back to the safety of her own seat and James subtly scooted closer to her.

Sirius rolled his eyes at James and gave the bottle a gentle flick. His eyes widened as horror as the bottle slowed down right in front of James. He would NOT kiss James again! Once had been enough! Thankfully, the bottle moved past James and landed on a bewildered April. He could see a faint blush sneaking into her cheeks and she glanced up at him with excitement and fear written all over her face. They both understood what this could mean. Flirting was one thing, but snogging was an entirely different Quidditch pitch. She had a boyfriend and he just wasn't interested in her that way. He shrugged it off and reached for her hand. She moved closer to him and tentatively leaned towards him. If he was going to do this, he at least wanted to do this right. He wrapped an arm around her waist and put his other hand on the back of her neck. He leaned in softly and kissed her gently on the lips. She seemed a bit surprised at first, but kissed him back. A few seconds later, she seemed to jump in surprise, but couldn't speak for the fact that Sirius's mouth was pressed against hers, silencing her. Finally, they pulled apart, and he dared to glance into her eyes. She was smiling at him and the look in her eyes said everything. She knew. He gave her a quick look and she nodded her head discreetly. He realized that he'd been holding his breath and let it out. She laughed softly and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. This all had taken place in a matter of seconds, and the others hadn't even noticed it.

"Well? Can we get on with business now?" James asked irritably. He was still mad about having been disrupted in snogging Lily. Sirius chucked the pillow at James's head, hitting him squarely in the face and making his glasses go askew. After fixing his glasses, James glared at Sirius and made a crude gesture at him. Sirius pretended to be offended until Lily leaned over and hit him in the back of the head with the pillow.

"Can you please just spin it?" She too sounded irritable.

"Fine! Fine! God, you people are _so_ impatient!" April mock-sighed and leaned forward to spin the bottle. She giggled when it landed on Remmie again. "Guess it's you and me again."

"I guess so," Remus replied and leaned past Lily and gave her a quick kiss, similar to the one that Sirius had given Lily, minus the scorn. She winked at him as he sat back in his seat in the circle and he gave her a half-hearted grin. For some reason, this game was depressing him and he didn't know why. He really didn't want to play anymore. "You know what, I think I might head to bed. It's getting pretty late and I want to get some studying done tomorrow."

Everyone groaned at his announcement and began to talk all at once.

"Don't go!"

"C'mon! Stay!"

"We need you for the game!"

"Just an hour longer, Moony!"

He had begun to spring up when he caught Sirius's eye. The large grey orbs were boring into him, pleading him to stay. He sank back down from where he'd been suspended on one knee. "Siri?" His voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"Stay. At least for one more spin. We need you to spin the bottle. I want you to stay. Please?" Sirius replied just as softly. Remus melted at the sound of Sirius imploring him to stay.

"Ok. I'll stay." He saw the corner of Sirius's lips lift in a small smile and he felt something flutter in his stomach. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. He tore his gaze away from Sirius and focused on the bottle in front of him. He put all of the nervousness he was suddenly feeling into that spin and the bottle teetered wildly on its side as it picked up speed. Remus held his breath as it began to slow and stared at it frantically. He had never been a religious person, but he was definitely praying that the bottle would land on someone like Linda who would let him get away with a very quick, very simple snog and then let him escape to his bed where he could figure out everything he was feeling. He pressed his eyes close and waited for the sound of the bottle to stop spinning. It wasn't the sound of the bottle stopping its rattling against the floor, but the soft gasp that came from Sirius that told him the bottle had stopped spinning. He opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. The bottle was pointing straight at Sirius.

He looked up and stared into his best friends eyes. There seemed to be a question burning there, waiting for Remus to answer it. Remus didn't know what the question was, but he knew that it was reflected back in his own amber eyes. It was as if time had frozen while he looked into those grey eyes. Nobody in the room moved, and Remus wondered if everyone else was even there anymore. To him, the only people in the room were him and Sirius and that was just fine with him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of staring, Sirius looked away and cleared his throat. "So…I guess we have to kiss each other, Moony."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Remus whispered.

"Ok." Sirius moved past Elizabeth so that he was sitting beside Remus. Making it so that no one else in the room could see, Sirius took Remus's hand into his own and gave it a soft squeeze. Remus blushed softly and he didn't know why. He had been staring fixedly at a spot of the floor, but he looked back up into Sirius's eyes. The question was still burning there.

"You know," Sirius started, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can go up to bed and I'll just spin the bottle. I'll understand if you don't want to."

Many people would have taken what Sirius said as an insult, but Remus knew that Sirius was only trying to protect him. It made his heart hitch up into his throat at the thought that Sirius cared that much. Suddenly, Remus wanted to kiss Sirius very, very badly.

"No. I'm okay with this." Remus smiled softly and nodded his head in agreement with what he was saying.

"Are you sure?" Sirius had leaned slightly closer and Remus saw the grey eyes flick down quickly to look at his lips. It was only a quick glance, but Remus still saw it and it felt as if a balloon was filling with helium where his heart should be.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Ever so gently, Sirius leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Remus's. It was an innocent enough kiss, but it made Remus feel as if he were floating on cloud nine. Millions of butterflies fluttered around nervously in his stomach and blood hammered through his veins. It was as if the second Sirius's lips had touched his own, sparks had gone off in every single part of Remus's anatomy. Every inch of his skin tingled, and to be honest, it felt pretty damn good. Remus couldn't even think anymore. Every part of his existence was focused on the small connection between him and Sirius; that brief touching of lips. Fireworks were going off in his head.

The both leaned into the kiss so that their lips were no longer just barely touching. Now, their mouths pressed firmly against each other's, sealing the space between them. Sirius held onto Remus's hand, no longer bothering to hide it from the rest of the room, and placed his other hand on the back of the neck of the amber eyed boy in front of him. He pulled Remus's mouth closer against his own. A soft moan issued from Remus's throat.

Hardly believing his own daring, Sirius gently prodded Remus's lips with his tongue. Remus was surprised, but he immediately opened his mouth to allow Sirius's tongue to gently dart against his own. This kiss was quickly going much farther than either one of them had ever intended for it to go. Yet, neither one of them wanted to break the kiss. Remus wasn't one for clichés, but kissing Sirius was heaven. As blasphemous as it was, he had finally discovered something better than chocolate.

Time ceased to exist. That kiss could have gone on for only seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Remus. He reached up and entangled his hands into Sirius's hair, pulling Sirius's head closer in order to be as close as possible to him. Nothing else mattered to him right now except to kiss Sirius for as long as he could. The feeling seemed to be reciprocated by Sirius who was now slowly inching his hand under Remus's shirt and caressing the skin of his back. As if from a far off distance, Remus could faintly hear someone exclaim, "are they _ever_ going stop?"

Remus didn't think he could stop even if he had wanted to. And he most definitely did not want! However, his body seemed to disagree with him. During the sixteen years that he had been alive, his body had become accustomed to breathing air on a frequent basis and his lungs were protesting the fact that he had not breathed in a long time. Sirius's lungs seemed to be similarly upset. Reluctantly, they pulled apart long to take a quick gasp of air before they lunged for each other again. It seemed as if the second apart had only made them all the more hungry for each other. Their mouths collided together and suddenly, all innocence took its' leave. There was suddenly an overwhelming _need _present. Hands clawed at the other one's clothing and tongues clashed together.

Hardly knowing how it happened, Remus found himself lying on his back on the floor with Sirius on top of him. His hands slipped up under Sirius's shirt and he touched the warm skin underneath. He felt a shiver go through the boy on top of him. Sirius's teeth nibbled at Remus's lower lip and Remus felt his heart leap into this throat. He had never felt like _this_ before, and he was certain that he never would feel like this again. As Sirius's tongue assaulted his own, Remus slipped his hands out from under Sirius's shirt and slid them up and over his hips to grasp the ass of the boy on top of him. Remus wasn't entirely sure, but the thought he heard Sirius squeak in surprise. Whatever noise it had been, it was sexy as hell. Liking very much where this was going, Remus felt Sirius begin to unbutton the front of Remus's shirt. This was _definitely_ going someplace--

_"Augmenti!"_ Remus and Sirius jerked apart as a large jet of water doused them both. They both scrambled to their knees and glared at whomver had hosed them. James glared right back at them as he stowed his wand away. Remus suddenly realized exactly how far he and Sirius had gone. Surprisingly, he didn't care. He turned his attention back to James who was now talking. "Glad to see you two decided to join civilization again. Although, it would have been nice if you two could have done it before I had to cool you off!"

Sirius pushed a strand of wet hair out of his face and mopped his face off with the sleeve of his shirt. "What the hell was that for, Prongs?"

"Holy shit Pads! You don't even realize what you've done!" James snorted and rolled his eyes. "My god, Sirius, you are the densest bloke I have ever met!"

"Fuck you, James!"

"Sorry Sirius, but I think you've been doing enough fu-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Both boys shut up and stared at the fuming Lily. "Honestly, you two are acting like a bunch of three year olds!"

"Yeah, well James--"

"Did you not see the way Sirius--"

"I said SHUT UP!" Silence. "Now, I want everyone to listen very carefully. Got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Lily directed her emerald glare at Remus and Sirius. "You two were really going at it? Now as hot as these three seemed to think it was…" she jerked her thumb in the direction of April, Elizabeth, and Linda, who were practically drooling from watching Remus and Sirius getting hot and heavy, "…if you want to continue snogging each other's brains out, please take it up to the dormitory. I think we all agree that the game is pretty much over, so don't worry about staying to spin the bottle."

"Ok…" Sirius agreed with Lily. He turned to look at Remus. "What do you say Remus? Want to continue the party upstairs?"

"I thought you'd never ask. But can we stay and watch Lily finish screaming at people? It's very amusing."

"Of course. She's quite entertaining when she's angry, isn't she?" Remus nodded and reached for Sirius's hand. They sat together and watched Lily turn her wrath on Linda.

"Linda, shouldn't you be out flirting with some guy or doing some other scandalous thing?"

"Uh…yeah…sure…." Linda answered, her eyes wide with terror.

Lily frowned at her reply, but then looked over at Elizabeth and narrowed her eyes at her. "Elizabeth, would you please go and let Richard's poor owl in? Gylfie has been tapping at the glass for fifteen minutes and you haven't even noticed."

Elizabeth craned her neck to look at the window. Indeed, a small owl was tapping at the window, a letter attached to its' leg. Elizabeth made to move, but stood frozen under Lily's glare.

She need not have worried. Lily had already started in on April. "April Cohen! You are completely blind! You've been so absorbed in watching Remus and Sirius try to eat each other's faces off, you didn't even notice who walked in the room five minutes ago."

"Who?" April asked even as she turned around and looked. A very handsome black boy was standing next to the portrait hole and shaking snow out of his hair. April's face lit up when she saw him. "David!" However, as much as she wanted to jump up and go embrace her boyfriend, just like Elizabeth, she was afraid to move.

Lily gave a final glare around the room before stopping to look at James. "And you! Get over here and kiss me!" She reached for James's shirt and grabbed him. As she crashed her mouth against his, it was like the spell that everyone had been held by broke. Everyone jumped up to go and attend to whatever Lily had told them to do.

Linda ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory to do heaven knows what.

Elizabeth jumped up and went to let the small owl in. She patted its head affectionately and then quickly untied the letter and ripped it open. Her eyes devoured the letters written on the paper.

April leaped off of the floor and ran over to where her boyfriend was standing. She threw herself into his arms and he lifted her clear off the floor as he kissed her. After a few seconds, he put her back down on the floor and she glanced up at him, flushed. "What are you doing back tonight? You weren't supposed to get in until tomorrow!"

"I missed you, so I talked McGonagall into letting me come back a day early."

"Yay!"

"APRIL!!" Elizabeth shrieked from across the room. She came running over, waving the letter in front of her.

"What is it, Lizzie?"

"It's Richard! He wants to get back together with me! He says he loves me and is miserable without me!"

"That's wonderful news, Lizzie!" The two girls were excitedly bouncing up and down together. April finally stopped and grinned over at Remus. "Remmie, sorry, but this girl has been taken!" She paused a moment before adding, "although, after that hot and heavy session you were having earlier with pretty boy, I don't think she had a chance anyway."

"I think I'll live," Remus called back. He then turned his attention to the "pretty boy" at his side. "Well it looks like things have calmed down here. You want to go upstairs?"

Sirius smiled mischievously at him. He then leaned over and kissed Remus quite firmly against the mouth. Remus smiled back against the warm mouth pressed against his own. He opened his mouth and allowed Sirius to slip his tongue in. Sirius entwined his tongue with Remus's for a few seconds before pulling back and whispering, "what do you think?"

Remus answered breathlessly, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You should." They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly Remus couldn't think. At the exact same time, they both scrambled to their feet and made a mad dash for the dormitory.

They reached the stairs with Remus a little bit ahead of Sirius. He turned around and grabbed Sirius by the shoulders. Sirius slammed his body into Remus's and their lips clashed together. Not an inch of space could be found between their bodies. Sirius's hands braced himself against the wall while he leaned down to attack the side of Remus's neck with kisses. Remus in turn had reached up and tangled his hands in the black locks on top of Sirius's head. Suddenly, he pushed Sirius away. "Upstairs. Now!" He grabbed Sirius's hand and started dragging him the rest of the way up the stairs.

They crashed into the sixth year boy's dormitory. Quickly glancing around, they noticed that Remus's bed was the closest one. Remus hurried over to it and sat down, waiting. Sirius followed him over and climbed onto the bed next to Remus. Before either one of them could saying anything, Sirius had leaned over and pressed their mouths together. Remus moaned in pleasure and pulled Sirius down on top of him.

Their hands were roaming all over the place. Remus didn't know where his body started and Sirius's began. All he knew was that he never wanted it to stop. If he could somehow live the rest of his life with Sirius's mouth hotly against his own, his body crying out for Sirius's, he would be very content indeed. Things progressed very rapidly from there. Before Remus knew it, Sirius was straddling his hips. Somewhere along in the process, Sirius had lost his shirt and Remus had removed the amber colored shirt. Sirius was bent over Remus's body and was grasping the amber eyed boy by both sides of the face and was snogging him senseless. Remus suddenly realized that he front of his pants were feeling very tight. Sirius must have noticed too. Without separating himself from Remus in any sense of the word, one of his hands went down and started to unbutton Remus's pants…

The next morning, Remus rolled over and encountered a very large object in his bed. He opened his eyes, but then quickly clamped them shut. A blinding pain was currently residing where his brain normally was. He reached a hand up to rub his temples, but the pain still wouldn't go away. Unfortunately, he was still slightly in the hands of sleep, so he couldn't remember what exactly he had done to deserve this massive headache. All he knew was that it hurt like hell.

Daring to blink one eye open, Remus squinted blearily at the large, warm object in his bed. All he could see was a lot of black hair, but he couldn't see the face because what he assumed to be a person was facing away from him. That hair looked very familiar to Remus. Almost…almost as if he'd seen it before, and quite often. He opened the other eye and stared at the sleeping form next to him. It was definitely a person. Panic gripped at Remus's stomach as he realized that he had a sleeping person in bed with him. Another realization struck him and it, combined with the effects of heavy drinking, made him consider it a miracle that he didn't lose the content of his stomach right then and there. He was in bed with someone…and he was naked.

_Oh bugger! What did I do last night?!_ Remus cursed to himself as he sat up. He hoped that he hadn't gotten drunk and lost his virginity to some random girl. He'd always wanted to save that for someone special. There was only one thing to do. He had to find out who he was in bed with and what had happened. As if called to the level of consciousness by Remus's thoughts, his guest started to make motions of waking up. Remus laid in bed with bated breath as the person slowly rolled over and the black hair fell away from the face of Sirius Black.

Remus honestly did expect himself to faint dead away at that point. However, he was not granted such a lovely respite from reality. Sirius's eyes had slowly opened and he was staring up at Remus with mixed emotions on his face. Remus stared straight back. It was the most awkward moment of his life. What could he possibly say at a time like this? He'd just woken up to find himself in bed naked with his best friend, who on further notice, was also naked. He was saved from having to say anything when Sirius cleared his throat and then croaked, "morning."

"Morning," Remus managed to choke out. Suddenly very embarrassed, he broke the stare between the two of them and instead stared at the coverlet in front of him.

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and continued to stare at Remus. Finally, when the silence became unbearable, he took a deep breath and plunged right into the heart of the matter between them. "Look, why don't we just cut straight to the chase? Cause frankly, I can't take another second of this silence. Do you know what happened last night?"

Remus glanced back up, shocked. He hadn't expected Sirius to put it so bluntly. "I vaguely remember stuff."

"What do you remember?"

"Well, you and James smuggled all that firewhisky in from Hogsmeade. Then Lily and her friends showed up and they started drinking. You were flirting with April a lot and I was kinda interested in that Elizabeth girl. We all got really drunk and started playing Spin the Wand. After that, it gets fuzzy."

Sirius looked hurt for a second. He had been hoping that Remus would have remembered a little bit more. Oh well; obviously last night hadn't meant anything to him. He'd just go along and pretend he didn't remember anything more than that. "Uh yeah…that's pretty much what I remember too."

Remus blushed. "So you don't know how we ended up…like this?"

Sirius shook his head, regretting everything he was going to say. "Nope. I don't remember a thing about last night. It's all just a hazy blur that is now giving me a killer headache." He rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead to indicate his headache. Pausing, he asked, "Why? What do you think happened?"

Remus's blush deepened, if that were at all possible. "I think that we might have…you know…done…It."

"Done what?"

"You know. It."

"Oh. That It."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"What makes you think that?"

Remus scowled at him. "Oh c'mon, Sirius! How often have you woken up in bed next to someone naked and NOT done It?"

Sirius chuckled. "You'd be surprised, Remus."

Remus glared at him. "Sirius, be serious!"

"I am Sirius."

"I swear to god, if you pull that joke one more time, I will suffocate you with my pillow! Stop joking around!"

Sirius held up his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok. I will be serious, as in not being foolish."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, about last night; I say we just say that whatever may have happened, if anything did, was contributed to the fact that we were both extremely drunk."

"That sounds like a good idea. I mean, we're both straight."

Sirius smiled outwardly, but frowned in his heart. There was his answer. "Exactly."

"It was a mistake."

It was like an anvil was dropped onto his heart. He'd known that's what Remus considered it all along, but it still crushed him to hear it said out loud. Sirius smiled sadly and then replied, "Yeah, it was. That's all it ever was. A mistake." He laughed softly. "I guess I should probably get going then."

"I guess so." Remus turned away so that Sirius could get out and slip his boxers on. Sirius stood up, the morning light glancing off of his shirtless stomach. He moved to the end of Remus's bed and then turned back around.

"I'll see you at breakfast. Or whenever."

"Yeah. You will." Sirius left through the curtain, and Remus sunk back against the pillows. For some reason he felt strangely empty inside. It was if a little part of him had died and he didn't know why. Still very much confused, he climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed. Once he'd finished that, he sat back down on the bed to process everything that had happened in the short span that he'd been awake. Oh god. He and Sirius had had sex. He was certain that they had. In fact, by moving a little , he realized that he felt a little sore. He blushed crimson. That certainly answered the question of who had been pitching and who had been catching.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a clothed Sirius bursting back through the curtain. "Remus, I lied to you."

Remus jerked back up into a sitting position. "About what?"

"I remember last night. I remember every single detail. We were all playing Spin the Wand, which I think is actually called Spin the Bottle. Anyway, Lily made us all kiss whoever the bottle landed on, no matter if it was guy on guy or girl on girl. You were going to leave because you were tired, but I asked you stay, so you did. You spun the bottle and it landed on me. We started kissing, and somehow we ended making out on the floor. The game fell apart then and you and I went upstairs and started making out on your bed. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex." Sirius ended, his voice straining with emotion, and his breathing was heavy. He somewhat slumped into a sitting position on the bed.

"We did?"

"Yeah, we did. Except, to me, it wasn't sex because it was so much more. I didn't have sex with you, Remus. I made love to you. I know it's crazy as hell and it doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense! It's crazy, but I love you. I've always loved you and I know you're going to hate me now and you're never gonna want to speak to me, but I had to tell you. I thought I could keep it a secret, but after last night, I just can't do it anymore. I love you."

He stood up to leave, but Remus reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wait!" Sirius stopped and looked at him. Remus could see the tears brimming in the beautiful grey eyes. "Do you mean it, Siri? Did you mean everything you just said?"

Sirius gave a faint smile. "I meant every word."

"That's good," Remus smiled back at him.

"Why?" He tried to hide it, but there was definitely a note of hope in his voice.

"Because I love you too." Sirius's jaw dropped. Remus was a bit shocked himself. He'd never realized it before, but he knew when he said it that it was true. He was madly in love with Sirius Black. It had hit him like a very pleasant punch in the stomach. Normality be damned; he was in love!

"Are you serious?!" Sirius asked once he regained the ability to speak coherent words.

"No, you are," Remus smirked. He pulled on Sirius's hand slightly and pulled him down so that the dark haired boy was sitting on the bed right next to him.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus. "Remmie…."

Remus gently laughed. "Don't worry, Sirius. I know what you mean, and yes, I am serious. I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I love you very much."

"Oh."

Remus waited a few seconds before scowling at Sirius. "'Oh'? That's all you're going to say is 'oh'?!"

"No, I had something else in mind."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Sirius grinned mischievously at him before leaning over and lightly pressing a kiss to Remus's lips. It wasn't anything passionate or exciting like the kisses they'd shared the night before, but it held something else that was much more special. This kiss had love in it. No sex crazed, lusting, passionate kiss could compare to a sweet and tender loving kiss.

After a few seconds, Sirius pulled back and smiled at Remus. "Better?"

"Much."

"I'm glad."

Remus looked up at Sirius and was startled. He recalled seeing it the night before, but once more, he saw a question shining out of Sirius's eyes. He also recalled knowing that it had been reflected in his own eyes. The only difference was that he now knew what the question was.

_Will you love me?_

Sirius leaned forward again and the two boys embraced. As they shared a brief moment where no words were necessary, the same thought flickered through both of their minds.

_Forever and for always_

**A/N: It's over with! Oh noes! What do I do now?**

**Well…actually…I have already started a sequel. Whether I ever actually post it depends on YOU reviewing it and telling me if you like this fic. Or you could review anyway. Please?**

**Also, just curious, but did anyone like Linda? I really didn't like her and she will not be making a return in any of my future work.**


End file.
